


【铁虫】初潮

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 27





	【铁虫】初潮

不健康养父子关系，未成年警告！ooc，双性虫，注意避雷！初潮~  
接到保姆电话的时候，托尼斯塔克正在和战友们并肩作战，红色的钢铁战甲轰走一个外星怪物之后，突然转了方向速度的飞上了高空。  
“我家小朋友有事，我先走了，这里你们可以搞定。”留下一句简单的交代就扬长而去。  
史蒂夫疑惑转向一旁的娜塔莎，“你不知道他几年前抱回家的小孩吗？秘密的跟什么似的，我也从没见过。”娜塔莎一脚踢开一个怪物的头部，“还真是令人好奇呢！”  
托尼卸掉战甲，急匆匆地走到客厅，保姆捧着一碗粥和一杯牛奶，摇了摇头，“突然说肚子痛，什么也不吃。”  
托尼接过来，让保姆回去休息，自己去了楼上两个人的房间敲门。  
“我什么也不想吃！”一个奶声奶气又委委屈屈的声音传出来，光是听着就让人心疼。  
托尼直接打开门锁走进来，“我的睡衣宝宝这是怎么了？”  
“爸爸！”彼得立刻爬下床，冲过来跳到他怀里，男孩十二三岁的样子，张着圆圆的湿润的双眼，看起来可人疼极了。托尼摸了摸他的头，倒没有发热，但是脸色实在是苍白吓人。  
“不舒服为什么不叫家庭医生来看看。”托尼有些生气地去掏手机。  
“不要医生！”男孩抱住他的脖子，撅起嘴，挣扎着不知道如何好，突然生气地咬住在男人的脖子上咬了一口豆大的眼泪说掉就掉了下来，“都怪你，都怪你，昨天，我都说你太大了太用力了！”  
“什么？”托尼摸不到头脑。  
“呜，下面，下面出血了。”彼得把脑袋埋在他肩膀上不动，小声呜咽起来。  
托尼把手伸到他衣服底下，试探地碰了碰那处敏感的小东西，男孩激灵一下，抖了抖，又更用力地抱住他的脖子。有黏糊糊的液体粘到了手指上，托尼拿出来一看，是红色的，他又惊又喜，拍着男孩的后背安慰道：“宝贝，这是好事，我们要庆祝一下，你长大了。”  
彼得懵懂地从他身上钻出来，可怜兮兮地小狗一样巴巴望着他，“那我能做钢铁侠了吗？”  
托尼噎住，男孩撒娇又钻进去，“那我不要长大了！”  
托尼凑到他耳边低声叹气，“可是kid长大了可以给爸爸生宝宝了啊。”  
......  
“所以彼得现在还和他爸爸一起睡？”MJ疑惑地望着内德，“这真是太奇怪了。”  
（......高中生彼得： 不能让爸爸知道我被一只蜘蛛咬了，我会不会变蜘蛛啊？）

被那只奇怪的蜘蛛咬了以后，彼得老觉得身体很奇怪，就好像，一下子从新认识了下这个世界。他的感觉变得异常灵敏，身体也轻飘飘的。直到发现自己可以随意地黏在房顶，他觉得......事情大了。  
这周日，托尼请了佩珀、哈皮和罗德过来吃饭，彼得决定亲自做一些，虽然家里的人工智能能保证做出最完美的口味，但是这就失去了请客的真正乐趣了。托尼下楼来正好看见小朋友围着画满胡萝卜的卡通围裙和套袖，头发上还别了根兔头发卡，在厨房鼓捣什么，简直像一只勤劳的小兔子。而且还很可口，在看到男孩被围裙带子勒紧的细腰和挺翘的臀部时，男人毫不掩饰地眯了眯眼，不知道是因为身体特殊还是天生，男孩生的纤细有力，托尼看着他柔韧的小腿，每次缠着自己的腰的时候都非常紧，让他能毫不费力地顶到最里面。  
“你做了什么？”托尼走到他身后，一手环住男孩的腰，一手从碗里捏了颗草莓，挑剔地打量着盘子里有些粗糙的三明治和摆的不甚整齐的水果，“这个样子能待客？”  
“要亲手做才有诚意！”彼得坚持，“再说这样子哪里差？”彼得叉腰，露着小白牙对他挑衅，“要不你自己做几个？”  
“我为什么要做这个，他们还配不上我亲手做。”  
“那谁配的上？”男孩笑起来，圆圆的眼睛可爱地弯成月亮状。  
托尼又拿起一颗草莓，喂到他嘴里，在他还没来得及咽下就凑过去吻住了他的嘴，草莓的甜味在两人嘴里四溢。  
“你不要捣乱！嗯......”彼得笑着闪躲，但不管用，托尼吻地超认真，他只能配合着张嘴，双手搭在他肩膀上，室内温度有些高，两个人只穿了一层薄薄的睡衣，身体与身体摩擦着，彼得被吻得失神，等嘴角沾着口水被放开的时候，男人双手已经占据了他的臀部。托尼解开围裙带子，伸手进去摸到潮湿的秘地，男孩这里天生少毛发，光滑粉嫩宛若处子，他抱着他做到一边空闲的操作台上，手指在里面打着圈，直到他受不住地一边发抖一边叫他，“嗯......爸爸...不要了......”  
托尼用手捏住花核，用了点力气撵着，彼得立刻抖了几下，蜜液涌了出来，打湿了男人的手。  
“这么快？”托尼有些吃惊地抬高眉毛，彼得脸红了一片，试图夹紧双腿，但是他的手在里面动作更大了，他觉得可能是那只蜘蛛的关系，他现在身体敏感的过分，包括这种事。  
“不要了，哈皮他们马上要来了。”彼得往里缩了缩，但是对方似乎并不打算放过他，托尼握住他的大腿根，拉到自己跟前，手指用力摸进了蜜穴里，彼得身体软软靠在他身上，一边叫爸爸一边被手指玩弄地湿地不行，手指搅弄蜜液的黏糊糊的水声清晰可闻，他开始有节奏地用手指插进插出，动作越来越快，彼得捂着嘴呻吟着，在他一个深插之下叫出声，一股水流从下面喷出，又被指奸到了高潮。  
两个人喘着气，彼得眼睛红红地望着他，理智都飞到了九霄云外，托尼忍得出汗，打湿了额发，正要轮到自己爽的时候，却被铃声打断了。他低骂了一句，抱着男孩上了楼上换衣服了。  
等到两人走下来，智能管家已经开了门上了菜，三个老熟人坐在桌前愉快地聊着天。  
“彼得，来，坐我这边。”佩珀摸着男孩的小卷毛，“在高中学校过的还愉快？”  
“还不错，认识了几个朋友。”  
“你一直考满分的话认识朋友还是很不容易的。”  
“如果不是他不乐意让别人知道他是斯塔克家的人，我觉得那本来会非常容易。”托尼不满意地嚼着三明治，“这点就非常不像我。”  
“不像你那么自大自恋是好事，像你才糟糕。”罗德咽下口蛋糕插嘴道。  
“你们在说什么？彼得又不是亲生的，还有梅呢！”哈皮塞下一大口鸡肉，抿了一口红酒，看另外两人盯着自己，仿佛自己说错话的样子，无所谓地摊了摊手。  
彼得笑了笑，他本来有一大肚子的话要讲，但是饭前的小插曲让他没办法集中精力到吃饭上，他身体发热，私处痒痒的，刚换的衣服已经又湿透了，跟爸爸长年频繁做爱的身体早就被调教地淫荡，手指根本满足不了他，想要被爸爸的大鸡巴填满，他夹紧腿偷偷摩擦，但是一点用都不管，此时听到梅的名字才微微回了点神。  
“对了，爸爸，我想去梅姨那里住几天。”  
托尼用叉子叉着碎肉，听到着句有些不高兴。  
“反正这段时间你也不常回来，一直在复仇者大厦那边。”彼得吐吐舌头。  
“托尼，你近段是脸色不太好。”佩珀关心地问了句，“是不是那边事情太多？”  
“没什么，只是有点点不愉快。”托尼认输地望着四双关心的眼睛，“在查我爸去世的一些事。”  
“我可以帮忙吗？我什么时候能加入？”彼得乖乖望着他。  
“小孩子不要插手大人的事。”  
......  
几乎在送走三个人关上门的下一秒，托尼就忍不了地掀翻了桌布，将男孩压在桌子上狠命吻着，彼得不满地推他，“我是小孩子？”  
“你在我眼里永远是小孩，但是我是个糟糕的大人，很糟糕很糟糕！”  
彼得看着他眼里深沉地情绪，混杂这后悔和偏执，几乎有些被吓到，他乖乖地喊他，然后被更用力地吻淹没了，他新穿好的衬衣被拉开，裤子也被褪下一节，托尼扯掉自己的腰带，压在他身上吻他胸前的樱桃。他一只手握住秀气可爱白白净净的小东西撸动，一只手握着自己的大鸡巴摩擦着他层层娇嫩的花瓣，龟头蹭过去又蹭过来，男孩的蜜穴受不了刺激得收缩着，吐出一股股甜腻的汁水。  
“可以了，啊，你进来，求你了，想要。”彼得受不住哭叫出声。  
“想要我怎么做？嗯？”  
“想要，想要被爸爸的大鸡巴操，啊——”猝不及防顶进来的巨物撑得他胀痛难受，每次第一次进来都很痛，这次更是格外的难受，连每一寸细微的血管他都能感受的十分分明，他的形状更是清晰地隔着肚皮凸了出来，托尼随意温柔动了两下，男孩的小弟弟就突出了一些稀薄的乳白。  
“今天怎么这么敏感？”男人换了个姿势站直在桌子旁边，双手握住他的腿环在腰两侧，更方便他顶进，他一只手撵着小樱桃，一只手摸着男孩的小鸡巴套弄，身体微微退出一些，浅浅地插了几下，又深插一下，男孩呻吟地厉害，浑身敏感地发抖，托尼等他适应了，就开始肆无忌惮地用力猛干起来，乱七八糟的液体在两人相连处被挤压成泡沫，肉体拍打的声音在客厅里回响。  
“慢，慢一点。”彼得觉得下身被撞得发麻，子宫口已经被插开研磨着，托尼额头潮湿着，缓了缓，“可以射进去吗？”彼得勉强点了点头，“吃药了？我不喜欢你吃药。”“医生说按规律就没关系。”  
托尼摸着男孩的小脸，插透了男孩的子宫口，“啊——爸爸，我害怕。”  
“你可以的，宝贝，不是第一次了。”托尼抱起他的身体，由下而上用力顶着，连他自己都感觉男孩快被自己插透了，他下身剧烈地收缩着，可是只是把鸡巴吸得更紧，然后被报以更猛烈地操干，彼得觉得自己的身体失控了，几乎一直在高潮，无法平息，他眼神涣散没有焦距，在男人射出来的时候喷出了一股浊液，夹杂着黄色的液体......  
托尼满足地喘息了一会儿，用力地往外抽了抽，痉挛的甬道包的太紧，只能出来一小部分。他摸着彼得的头发，温柔地吻他的嘴，“桌子太硬了对不对，我们去床上。”他像小时候抱他一样抱着他的腿，摸着他的头，下体再次硬挺起来，深插进相连的地方。  
彼得无力地摇头，“不要了，我要死了。”  
男人却当没听见，他抱着他一边往楼上走去，一边肆无忌惮地插着他的私处，混杂的液体滴落下来，在地摊上晕成几个斑点，上楼梯地时候，无法把握的深浅节奏折腾得彼得高潮了几次，他求他慢一点，但是托尼只是温柔地安慰他，然后更过分地猛烈抽插，粉色的花瓣变得肿大殷红，可怜兮兮地吞吐着男人粗壮的鸡巴。  
彼得坐在他怀里，抽噎了几下，细瘦的手腕被大手抓着，身体上下颠簸着，质量上好的大床仿佛都跟着来回晃。“啊，嗯......嗯......讨厌你。”  
“为什么今天动不动就哭，就发抖？”托尼一手撵着花核，一手给男孩擦着眼泪。  
“我也不知道......嗯......好深......”  
“碰一碰就高潮？”托尼吻住他迷离的眼睛，射了几轮后，又从后背抱住他......  
......  
彼得躲在梅的小屋里，乱七八糟地杂物堆在角落，他不断探索自己的能力，白天还要若无其事地去上学，感觉新鲜极了。  
他几天没见到托尼了，虽然每天都有秘密通话，但是他还是很想他，虽然那天他很过分，拔出来的时候两个小洞洞甚至没办法恢复原状，把他吓坏了，但是他的身体总是能恢复，在发生了那件事之后更明显了，好像受伤都会恢复的很快。  
他偷偷救了几个遇见歹徒的人，当然没忘记遮上脸，可是不在他身边的日子每一天都过的很慢。  
“就这样？”  
“本来额也没什么事啊？”  
“那你睡觉吧，不要挂电话，我听着你。”直到听到男孩均匀的呼吸声，托尼才放下手里的显示屏。  
“Friday，调取一下彼得最近都在干什么？”  
“sir，提醒您这侵犯......”  
“查。”  
“是，先生。”

“你把我的药换了！”彼得愤怒地抓着汤普森的衣领，“混蛋，你都做了些什么！”  
“只是换成维生素而已，嘿。”汤普森被对方突然的愤怒吓了一跳。


End file.
